Yondaime's Little Devil
by ANBU Origins - Uchiha
Summary: I suck at summaries. This a little oneshot about Yondaime and the devil cat Tora.


Here's a little oneshot about everyone's favourite blonde Hokage and that devil cat Tora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato Namikaze was sitting at his desk doing what every Kage hated the most. Paperwork.

In the middle of wondering why the hell he took over for the old man, Minato looked up when he heard his door opening.

Through the door walked his favourite genin squad. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the young Hokage.

Rin decided to be the voice of the team. "Sensei, we want a mission. Ever since you took over as Hokage we haven't even left the village!"

Minato looked over towards the other two genin, who were just nodding their heads to what Rin was saying.

"Since we haven't been able to do any missions higher the D-rank, we demand a mission that isn't a chore!"

Kakashi and Obito were still nodding.

"Also I think Kakashi and Obito are getting lazy and out of shape."

The boys were still nodding. The Hokage realised they weren't even really listening to Rin.

Arashi sighed. _"Looks like Rin convinced them to do something they didn't want to...again."_

"Fine. I have several C-ranks that aren't too hard and don't have to leave Fire Country."

The blonde stood up and walked over to a stack of papers. Grabbing a handful from the top, he stared flipping throught them. _"Let's see. Escorts...no. Cleaning...no. Rescue...maybe." _Pulling the file out, he read it carefully, looking for anything that might make it higher ranked then what it was.

Sitting back behind his desk again, he carefully read out the file to his students.

"Turns out theres a C-rank rescue mission. Now before you say anything it's not a C-rank due to bandits or anything like that. It's C-rank due to the client and the urgency. Now, the client is the Fire Lord and he needs someone to rescue a close family member from some kidnappers. Apprently the kidnappers are holding them for 100 million." At this Ariashi raised his eye brows.

"So do you accept?"

The answer he got was a unified "YES!".

"You'll need to meet the client at his castle in two days. So I suggest you get moving."

All he saw when he looked up were leaves swirling in an imaginary breeze.

Re-reading the file, he looked at the clients real name. (Yes he gave them a fake name just to get them off his back)

The name read: Ariashi Namikaze.

The blonde sweatdropped. _"I gave them the mission to find Tora? Oh well."_

Getting back into his paperwork, he paused after a minute or two.

"_Hmm. Wonder how annoyed they will be when they learn im paying them double the amount of money to find my cat..."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_**5 days later:**_

The Hokage was thinking of was to get out of this dreaded paperwork when the door opened, revealing a beaten looking Team 7.

"Ah. Soooo...how'd it go?"

Rin, Kakashi and Obito just glared daggers at the blonde.

Rin stepped forward. "When you said a close family member, you didn't mention that IT WAS A FREAKING CAT FROM HELL!!"

"Well none of you asked any questions so I assumed you knew. So where is it?"

Kakashi produced a cage from somewhere, with said cat growling and hissing inside.

"Ah thank you, just leave it on the couch over there and you may go."

Turning back to his paperwork he heard Team 7 grumbling and mumbling something like "Gonna steal everything (Rin), Chidori in the... (Kakashi)" and something he couldn't make out from Obito.

Once the team had left Ariashi walked over to the cage and let Tora out. Sitting back behind his desk, the cat jumped up into his lap, curled up into a ball and started purring.

"Ah my dear, sweet Tora. What would the gennin's say if they knew you were bred and given to me just to torture them?"

Tora just looked up at him with what he would swear till the end of his days was a smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, if you didn't quite follow that. The 4th was given the cat by the Fire Lord purely to torture the gennins to see how much it took for them to snap. Kinda random, and yes I did think it up when I was extremely bored. So if you don't like it, I don't care ^_^.

If you want review if not well...Ill have Itachi put you outta your misery k? ^_^

Ja Ne


End file.
